


I'm just a sucker for pain

by Arina_Enko



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arina_Enko/pseuds/Arina_Enko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он просто падок на боль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just a sucker for pain

**Author's Note:**

> Идея была навеяна одним из саундтреков к "Отряду самоубийц", но не всей песней, а отдельными отрывками. События, мысли и чувства персонажа описывала, как я это вижу, поэтому прошу прощения, если мое мнение не будет совпадать с чьим-то.

**Soundtrack: Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons - Sucker For Pain **

**Садизм** — в широком смысле — склонность к насилию, получение удовольствия от унижения и мучения других.

**Садист** — человек, склонный к садизму.

Рамси Сноу _садист_. Ему нравится унижать и мучить других, он наслаждается их стонами, переходящими в истошный крик. Он наслаждается тем, как лица его невинных жертв корчатся от испытываемой боли. Он гордится собой, когда даже самые стойкие и «непобедимые» мужчины, находясь на грани между реальностью и забытьем, молят его о пощаде. Какое это незабываемое зрелище, наблюдать, как под натиском тупого лезвия ножа, под крики и мольбы о помиловании, на нежной бледной девичьей коже проявляются яркие алые капельки крови; как они медленно стекают вниз, оставляя за собой бордовые разводы; как они, падая, образуют замысловатые узоры на каменном полу.

Рамси Сноу _садист_. И он этого не отрицает. Наоборот, он хочет, что бы все об этом знали. Он хочет, что бы его боялись. Боятся — значит уважают.

**…I torture you…**

Рамси Сноу _физический садист._ Он избивает, режет, душит, истязает, калечит душу и тело своих жертв. Теон Грейджой. Теон стал одним из тех, кто приносил Рамси Сноу незабываемое наслаждение. Железнорожденного били, резали, его унижали и даже кастрировали. И все это — крики, стоны, мольбы и взгляды, полные боли и отчаяния, — все это приносило Рамси внеземное блаженство. Его сердце билось в безумном экстазе, в глазах горел адский огонь, руки тряслись от переполняющих его ощущений.

Рамси Сноу искренне желает доказать своему отцу, что он достойный наследник великого дома Болтонов. На гербе дома — ободранный, лишенный кожи человек. И Рамси не единожды доказывал врагам, что герб дома Болтонов не просто рисунок, что старые обычаи не забыты и в случае чего, он лично готов снять кожу с каждого своего недруга и выставить его тело, больше похожее на окровавленное месиво из костей и мяса, напоказ остальным.

Несмотря на свою жестокость, Рамси Сноу умен. Он способный тактик и стратег, а также обладает способностью манипулировать людьми. Именно эти его качества и помогают Рамси Сноу завоевать доверие своего отца, который теперь готов признать бастарда своим сыном и дать ему свое имя.

Теперь он Рамси Болтон.

Лорд Рамси Болтон.

Рамси Болтон _сексуальный садист_. Он любит сбрасывать свое сексуальное напряжение, не заботясь об ощущениях партнера. Санса Старк. А может Ланистер? Нееет, Болтон. Санса Болтон. Бедной рыжеволосой северянке не посчастливилось стать его «любимицей». И то, что в свою первую брачную ночь Санса все еще была девственницей, не сыграло ей на руку. Он не был с ней нежен. Он не пытался угодить ей, дать привыкнуть к новым ощущениям или как-то снизить боль. Наоборот, он наслаждался звуками сдерживаемых ее криков, рыданий, что душили ее изнутри. Каждый ее всхлип был музыкой для его ушей, которую хотелось слушать и слушать. Он наслаждался тем, как напрягались мышцы спины, как она пыталась спрятать лицо глубже в меха, только бы не было слышно ее стонов, как она, до побелевших костяшек, сжимала руки в кулаки, оставляя маленькие глубокие ранки на нежных ладошках. И так каждую ночь — он приходит, насилует свою новоиспеченную жену и, удовлетворив себя как физически, так и морально, уходит.

С Мирандой же все иначе. Она, так же как и Рамси, не прочь причинить кому-то боль. И она, в отличие от Сансы, тоже получает удовольствие от секса — она знает, как угодить своему господину и не остаться при этом обделенной. Это делает ее идеальной любовницей. Но не более. А закатанная сцена ревности заставляет Болтона младшего припугнуть девушку, напоминая ей, кто теперь он — лорд, и она — девушка неблагородного происхождения.

Рамси Болтон _психический садист._ Он знает, как всего парой слов можно унизить, растоптать и просто морально уничтожить человека.

Теон Грейджой. Когда-то он носил это имя. Но беспрестанные пытки, в совокупности с психологическими атаками, превратили когда-то сильного и острого на язык железнорожденного в овощ, существо без пола и собственного мнения. Они превратили его в Вонючку.

Джон Сноу. Этим дезертиром, которого все считают великим воином, оказалось, очень легко управлять. «Бастард, бастард, бастард…» — Рамси знал, на что надо давить, что бы задеть за живое, тем самым сделав его своей марионеткой. Сноу вспыльчивый и легко идет на поводу у провокаций, чем Рамси непременно воспользуется. Джона Сноу слишком легко раскусить, он с легкостью идет на поводу у эмоций, он предсказуем и быстро попадает в расставленные ловушки.

Рамси Болтон _мазохист_. Битва проиграна, его войска разбиты и сейчас его враг возвышается над ним и наносит сокрушительные удары по его лицу. Но Рамси это нравится. Ему нравилось наблюдать, как его жертвы корчатся и мучаются в агонии, звуки их криков и стонов были для него симфонией. Но большее наслаждение ему приносит чувство боли, испытываемое им самим. Он почти не чувствует лица, кровь заливает глаза, хлынет из носа и перемешивается вместе со слюной во рту. Ему нужно еще и еще.

**…More pain**

**Got me begging, begging, begging, begging**

**For more pain…**

Больше боли. Рамси почти теряет сознание от переполнивших его ощущений. Находясь уже на грани, он успевает выдавить удовлетворенную улыбку, затем он чувствует, как уходит вес чужого тела, прижимающего Болтона к земле, и отправляется в забытье.

**…I`m just a sucker for pain…**

Рамси Болтон _мазохист_. Он приходит в себя и его накрывает волной боли и наслаждения. Он с трудом разлепляет глаза, ресницы слиплись от застывшей на них крови, едва ли может пошевелить пальцами. Грудь сдавливает при каждом вдохе.

Он привязан к стулу посреди своей псарни. Напротив него, по ту сторону решетки стоит Она — Санса Болтон. Он улыбается. Рамси Болтон знает, что, не смотря на то, что ему не удалось искалечить душу рыжеволосой северянки, частицу себя самого он в ней все же оставил. Он видит это в ее взгляде, в ее словах и мимике.

А затем он видит псов. Они голодные и злые. Рамси Болтон до последнего уверен, что эти тупые создания не предадут его. Но его уверенность рушится, стоит только одному псу приблизиться к его лицу и слизнуть кровь. А затем тварь впивается своими острыми клыками ему в глотку, причиняя адскую боль.

Рамси Болтон _мазохист_ , который заигрался.


End file.
